Nobody Sees
by whiteflowers
Summary: Set during the Summer between Harry’s fourth and fifth year, Ginny unintentionally witnesses a moment that nobody was ever meant to see. ADMM


**Nobody Sees**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all it's wonder belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

**A/N: **This is a little AD/MM one-shot I've had in mind for a while. Set during the Summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year, Ginny unintentionally witnesses a moment that nobody was ever meant to see.

* * *

"_Nobody sees how our hearts break."_

- Powderfinger, 'Nobody Sees'

* * *

Ginny Weasley inwardly cursed her wretched brothers.

She shifted around in the crowded cloak cupboard, and yet there was not one position she could seem to find where an umbrella or boot or some other old piece of junk wasn't jabbing painfully into her body. To make matters worse, she couldn't see a single thing. A tiny sliver of dim light filtered in through a small crack Ginny had left between the cupboard doors, but a fat lot of good that did. If anything it only _just_ prevented Ginny from suffocating on the great explosions of dust that erupted every time she made any minor movement.

She didn't know why she had even agreed to her stupid brothers' idea. If she was caught, there was no knowing how much trouble she'd be in. But Ginny had to admit, she shared Fred and George's curiosity. And life at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place became rather dull without a little adrenaline rush every now and then.

The Order were apparently having a very important meeting (any meeting was important when Dumbledore was attending) at that particular moment, closed behind the doors of Number Twelve's enormous kitchen. With their last supply of Extendable Ears confiscated by their irate mother only a day before, Fred and George had urged Ginny to take up post at the bottom of the cloak cupboard near the front door. Perhaps as the Order made to leave, Ginny would catch a few snippets of conversation that finally gave some insight into exactly _what_ the Order had been doing all Summer.

The plan had seemed simple enough. And yet Ginny had been cramped at the back of this cloak cupboard for over two hours, and the prospect of stretching her legs and breathing fresh air was starting to look far better than any whispered secrets she _might_ hear.

Ginny's heart suddenly sped up at the sound of quickly approaching footsteps on the wooden hallway floor.

A nervous lump tightening at her throat, Ginny hurriedly snatched up a manky old fur-coat and threw it over herself. She listened, blood thumping in her ears, as the single set of footsteps drew closer and finally to a halt outside the cloak cupboard. One of the cupboard doors was gently pulled open, and peeking through a small hole Ginny had earlier torn in the fur-coat, she watched as a deep purple cloak adorned with golden stars at the sleeves was taken from the rickety hanger. It was a very unique cloak, so the swift image of a long, silvery-white beard only really confirmed who this person was.

It was Dumbledore himself.

And yet despite the exciting status of the Order member before her, Ginny couldn't help but be disappointed. Dumbledore was hardly going to start muttering Order secrets to himself all alone in the hall.

Nevertheless, Ginny watched as Dumbledore fastened his cloak. She watched as he made to shut the cupboard door, and watched as he suddenly stopped and looked up at the sound of someone moving hurriedly up the hall toward him. Ginny held her breath. Maybe she would be privy to some secret information after all…

And then everything seemed to happen very quickly. The other person spoke before Ginny could see her – a familiar voice that Ginny was sure she'd never heard speak in such a way –

"Albus…"

The woman came into view, and Ginny saw on Dumbledore's face what looked like pain, and sadness, and longing.

"Minerva…" Dumbledore replied in a tone that sounded as though it were meant to be a warning, albeit half-hearted.

Yet Professor McGonagall certainly appeared to take no notice of this, because she quickly flung her arms around Dumbledore's neck and kissed him.

Right there, she kissed him. And he kissed back.

And Ginny felt as though her eyes had just fallen out of her head.

Ginny felt her face grow very hot, and her heart beat violently in her chest. She was suddenly very embarrassed to be hiding in that cupboard, watching something that was obviously very private and a far bigger secret than she had ever expected to witness. And yet she couldn't tear her eyes away.

It was one of the most intense things that Ginny thought she'd ever seen. Dumbledore clutched McGonagall close to him as though they were both afraid to ever let go. It had the passion of a kiss between two people who had not been together for a long time, and yet the sadness of a kiss between people who also knew that they would not be together again for another long time.

When the two finally separated, McGonagall rested her hands on Dumbledore's chest and looked to him sorrowfully. Ginny watched Dumbledore wipe away a single tear that ran down her face. And then, with a pained look on his face, he quickly kissed her forehead and walked away toward the front door, closing it behind him gently.

It was a moment before McGonagall moved, walking up the hall back toward the kitchen. It was also a while before Ginny dared to move, paralysed by the event that had just unfolded before her. She felt light-headed, as if it were just too much for her to process. Eventually she threw off the old fur-coat and scrambled out of the cupboard, welcoming the cool air of the hallway into her lungs.

She hurriedly ran up the stairs toward her room, but not before being yanked aside by an interrogative Fred and George.

"Well? What did you find out?"

Ginny felt her face grow hot again, but she glared determinedly back at her brothers.

"Nothing. The meeting's not finished yet. If you want to spy on the Order, do it yourself," she scowled. And leaving her brothers rather confused, she swept away.

* * *

All done! I'm sorry for the fact that most of my stories tend o be rather sad… Maybe it really is time for me to write something more upbeat!

Anyway, please let me know what you thought – any comment really does mean so much. :D

xo

whiteflowers


End file.
